The Trouble With Love
by The Biggest Bones Fan Ever
Summary: this is a story I conjured up after listening to way too much Brad Paisley and of course especially his fantastic song ‘Whiskey Lullaby’ I hope you enjoy


_**This is a short story I was inspired to do ounce I had listened to the song Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley for the 100**__**th**__** time. Well here it is I hope you enjoy and by the way what I want for my birthday is well Booth. Anyway back to the story I hope you like it and I still do not own Bones ' sniffle'.**_

Temperance Brennan didn't know what to do she was so scared. When he told her he loved her she just shut him out. She thought he would leave her like everyone else had. She stopped talking to him. She requested that Zack take over her role as the anthropologist working with the FBI. She shut him out of her life. Then he started drinking and gambling took control again. Angela tried and tried to help both of them get back together. She just ignored what everyone said about him, she didn't even listen when Angela was trying to get her to help him. Then he got fired from the FBI for not showing up at work or for showing up drunk, so he tried to go back to war. He was successful, the same month he went back to Iraq. He fought quietly and people started getting suspicious when he wanted to do more field than sniper combat. Everyone said that he was trying to get killed so they sent him back home. He kept in touch with Angela and Jack and they tried so hard to get him to stop drinking but he wouldn't. She broke his heart and now he was a broken man.

What he didn't know is that Brennan was missing him too. She thought he hated her and that she could never have him back. She talked to Angela sometimes but eventually she quit her job and became a hermit she stayed in her apartment, never went to her martial arts classes, and never talked about her job or Booth. She was broken too. And whenever Angela came around she would remain silent and hide in her room until she left. She would hide in her apartment away from the world. But after a few weeks Angela started to worry more and requested a key from the manager.

Angela looked after Brennan and Booth. She helped them out with things like bought their food and talked to them; she got Hodgins to help with Booth so she could be there for Brennan. But Booth was so depressed, so angry with himself. He just misses her so much he wished he had just kept his mouth shut. He thought that if he had drank enough alcohol that he would forget what happened and be happy again but he never could get drunk enough to stop the feelings of dread and anguish. And she just stopped talking to anyone.

He was feeling so bad he drank his whole new bottle of rum straight and he drank two bottles of whiskey. He started to feel a bit queasy, so he went to lie down. He held the letter he was going to send her. It said.

'Dear Dr Brennan,

I know you don't want to talk to me Bones, but I need to tell you this.

I will love you until I die.

I miss you forever and always, I hope I conjure up enough strength to give this to Angela.

Love you always and forever

Your special agent Seeley Booth.'

Then he was consumed by the darkness and he was no more.

At nine o'clock the next morning Jack went to see how Booth was doing and what he found wasn't what he wanted. He rang Angela and she broke the news to Brennan.

The next thing Booth knew he was in the hospital, with Hodgins sitting on a chair in the corner asleep.

Angela went straight to Brennan once she found out Booth was going to be ok. But Brennan wouldn't come to the hospital to see him. Brennan thought that everyone thought she truly hated him. Angela tried so hard to try and tell Brennan that it wasn't her fault. But Brennan kept refusing her sympathy she believed it was all her fault and that he is in hospital because of her. She thought that the reason a young boy almost lost his father was her. She became so angry with herself she started to hate herself enough to hurt herself. A week after booth was released from hospital, Brennan decided that she was the reason he was still upset. She thought that everyone including Angela would be better of if she wasn't around.

She went to the bathroom and broke her shaver. She started just marking the skin a few layers a time she thought if she died slowly it would be crueller and that Booth would feel better about her death because she caused him so much pain. She finally decided to do it, so she sat down for a bath. She set vanilla scented candles and made a bubble bath. She took of her clothes and folded them then grabbed a razor and got into the water. She soaked for a minute and then she sliced into her left wrist she sank the razor in three times and then tried to do the right as hard but just couldn't because of the pain. Not long after she made the first cut on her wrists she could feel the strength drain from her. She could feel the blood trickling down her wrists and she could hear it trickling into the water.

What Brennan didn't plan for was Angela and Jack showing up. They knocked and knocked, and Angela got worried so she unlocked the door she could smell the candles so she went straight towards the bathroom. What she found almost killed her. Brennan was sitting there one wrist in the water one over the edge making a pool of blood on the floor. Angela ran to the tub and wrapped a nearby towel around one wrist whilst yelling for Hodgins to grab two towels on the way.

"Jack quick grab two towels out of the cupboard near the door and come in quickly."

Jack ran to the cupboard grabbed three towels and ran into the bathroom he was stuck there like a statue until Angela's screaming broke him from his trance he walked over covered Dr Brennan in a towel and wrapped another around her other wrist.

Brennan tried to fight them as they put the temporary bandages on her wrists but she was to weak from loss of blood. All she gave them was a weak groan.

"Stop" She said in a near whisper.

"No sweetie you will be fine we will have called an ambulance they will be here soon."

"No don't, I want to die. He will be better off." She said almost crying.

"Sweetie don't give up, fight for me, I love you we all do we want you alive not dead." Angela said just before bursting into tears.

The ambulance arrived and raced Brennan to the hospital. Once there the doctors stopped the bleeding and stitched up her wrists. They had to sedate her because she was fighting them too much. When Angela got the news that her best friend was going to be ok, she called the one person that could bring her friend back from the horror she had put herself through. Booth. Booth hurried to the hospital reception desk.

"Can you tell me were Dr Temperance Brennan is please?" he asked the attendant truly distressed.

"I'm sorry sir but I need conformation that you are aloud to go see the patient before I can let you through."

"Tell me were she is now, she's the love of my life and I will die if I do not see that she is ok."

At that moment Angela walked out of the double doors and into his arms.

"Oh Booth, she needs you more than I thought."

"Were is she Ange, where is my Bones?"

Angela didn't say a word she just walked through the double doors of the emergency ward and Booth quickly followed. Angela stopped outside a door were Jack Hodgins was standing.

"She's in here Booth, but she's asleep so we will go home and clean up and we'll be back in about half an hour."

"Ok Ange I'll sit with her." Booth said suddenly realising all the blood on there clothes.

He entered the little room and sat next to her on a very uncomfortable chair. Booth sat there about fifteen minutes until Brennan started to rouse from her sleep. He mover closer to the bed and took hold of her hand.

"Bones thank god you're ok."

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"Angela called and I couldn't stay home while you were in here."

"But I broke you're heart and you tried to kill yourself."

"No Bones I thought you hated me and I thought that you hated everyone and that it was my fault because I had pushed you to far. Oh bones I love you and…"

Booth was cut of by Brennan removing her hand from his and putting it on his cheek to pull him closer. Booth lent the extra way down and then they kiss passionately until they were interrupted by a squeal in the door way. They pulled apart to find Angela standing and screaming with a great big smile on her face. Booth lent down and whispered in Brennan's ear.

"No way of trying to take this slow I'm guessing."

"No I guess not." Brennan said with a laugh.

"Ok you two I am going to leave and get my camera, you be doing that when I come back ok." Angela said before starting to bolt. But she was startled to hear a synchronised yell.

"Angela Montenegro get back here."

Angela walked back to the doorway.

"Yes sweeties, what would you like?" Angela asked mischievously.

"Ange we want to take this slow ok, so that means no telling anyone." Brennan said with a smile.

"Aww sweetie you ruin all my fun."

"To bad, to sad Ange." Booth said and then he and temperance laughed.

"Aww you to are soooo cute!" Angela said while slinking away.

The two hadn't realised that the artist had left because they were caught up in each other's laughter.

_**Well what did you think I hope you liked I was kind of tiered and didn't really want to kill them so I didn't like the song says. Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think.**_

_**Peace out **_

_**Kaitlyn**_


End file.
